<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Off by Dilly_Oh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435357">Cool Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh'>Dilly_Oh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu_fest, M/M, Nine weeks of summer, Sizzling Sexual Tension, Water balloons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka’s neighbor was walking by again, the ridiculously hot one from down the street, his little pug trotting at his heels along the sidewalk. Iruka peeked out from behind the living room curtains to watch, trying not to feel like a total creeper. He couldn’t help it - the man was gorgeous, tall and sculpted with a creamy, pale complexion, like a statue come to life. The fact that he frequently went for walks in a tight athletic shirt and jogging shorts certainly wasn’t helping, though it did help Iruka wake up in the mornings. </p><p>Might as well enjoy the view, he told himself, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>Then he caught sight of Naruto sneaking up behind him with a water balloon and spat it out.</p><p>(Written for Kakairufest Nine Weeks of Summer, Week Four Prompt: Water)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Iruka’s neighbor was walking by again, the ridiculously hot one from down the street, his little pug trotting at his heels along the sidewalk. Iruka peeked out from behind the living room curtains to watch, trying not to feel like a total creeper. He couldn’t help it - the man was gorgeous, tall and sculpted with a creamy, pale complexion, like a statue come to life. The fact that he frequently went for walks in a tight athletic shirt and jogging shorts certainly wasn’t helping, though it <em> did </em> help Iruka wake up in the mornings. </p><p><em>     Might as well enjoy the view </em>, he told himself, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>    Then he caught sight of Naruto sneaking up behind him with a water balloon and spat it out.</p><p>    He was at the front door in five seconds flat, flinging it open and stumbling down the steps, desperate to stop the slow-motion trainwreck about to happen. </p><p>    “NARUTO DON’T YOU DARE-”</p><p>    The neighbor turned just in time for Naruto to slap him right in the face with the watery projectile, scream “YOU’RE WELCOME!” and run.</p><p>    The man just stood there, blinking. </p><p>    “Cute kid,” he stated, water dripping down his face. </p><p>    “Oh my God I am SO sorry,” Iruka babbled as he rushed over, tripping over several of Naruto’s toys scattered in the yard. Up close, the damage was even worse than he thought - the man’s head, shoulders, and a good portion of his torso had been thoroughly doused by the balloon. “Shit, you’re soaked. Lemme get you a towel or something. Don’t move!” He spun around before the other man could answer, sprinted back inside, snatched up the cleanest-looking towel from the bathroom (he’d just have to make do with Pikachu), and dashed back, praying he hadn’t lost patience and stormed off in a huff. Miraculously, the man was still standing there on the sidewalk, waiting. His pug had apparently passed out on the lawn and was now snoring away. </p><p>    “It’s not a big deal,” the man said with a shrug as Iruka jogged up. “Cooled me off, actually.”</p><p>    “That’s...good,” Iruka replied, struggling not to stare at his now visible nipples. Naruto was so in for it when he caught the little bugger. Timeout for at least thirty minutes, no dessert for a week, plus he’d ban him from playing Fortnite until further notice. </p><p>    “Wow, this is drenched.” The neighbor plucked at the see-through material of his shirt. “I’ll have to take it off.”</p><p>    On second thought, maybe not.</p><p>    Iruka stood there, staring in frozen mortification as the man reached up and slowly peeled his shirt off, arm and shoulder muscles rippling with the action. The wet fabric came away from the skin with an obscene sucking sound that went straight to his-</p><p>    Iruka cleared his throat rather roughly and flung out the towel. </p><p>    “Here. You. For...to wipe off...just take it!” </p><p>    The man raised an eyebrow at his incoherent gibbering, but took the towel and scrubbed at his hair. The water from the balloon must have been ice-cold, there were goosebumps all over the slick flesh of his chest, and his nipples were deliciously erect-</p><p>    THAT WAS ENOUGH OF THAT. Iruka snapped his eyes away and cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling hot. Christ, had it always been so hot out here? It was only mid-morning, and the sun was <em> blazing </em>. He almost wished Naruto would hit him in the face with a water balloon too. He needed to cool down, in more ways than one.</p><p>    “I really am sorry,” he said again. “Um, can I offer you a shirt to borrow for your walk home? Unless you’re perfectly fine walking back shirtless, I mean who <em> wouldn’t </em> with a body like yours-” The man glanced up at him, looking faintly amused. “I mean you’ve got a pretty fair complexion and the sun is, like, <em> really </em> strong, you wouldn’t want to <em> burn </em>, right?”</p><p>    “True enough,” the man admitted, lowering the towel, his half-dried hair an artful mess. He grinned. “Sure. Yours is good.”</p><p>    Iruka stared at him blankly, not comprehending.</p><p>    “...What.”</p><p>    “I said I’ll take a shirt,” the man explained with patience. “The one you’re wearing right now. I like the show.”</p><p>    Iruka glanced down. He was wearing an old Spongebob shirt Naruto had chosen for him years ago, ripped at the hems and worn threadbare. It even had a few fresh stains from spitting out his coffee. </p><p>    “...Oh,” Iruka said slowly. “You want...MY shirt. Uh...are you...<em> sure </em> you wouldn’t like another-”</p><p>    “Positive,” the man said. And then he <em> winked </em>. </p><p>    It was BOILING out here.</p><p>    After a moment’s hesitation, Iruka gave in and hurriedly yanked the shirt up over his head, missing the quick dart of the other man’s eyes over his flushed chest and abdomen. He struggled free, gave the shirt a shake and held it out.</p><p>    “Here you go, uh, sir-”</p><p>    “Kakashi,” the man said, taking the proffered shirt and shrugging it on. He was slightly slimmer than Iruka in the torso, but wider in the shoulders, so the fabric stretched over his upper body, highlighting the slopes and angles beautifully. He should have looked ridiculous, standing there with his damp, frazzled hair and goofy t-shirt. Instead, he was the sexiest thing Iruka had ever seen. “Yours?”</p><p>    “Pardon?” Iruka said, jerking out of his trance. </p><p>    “Your <em> name </em>,” Kakashi repeated, eyes dancing with mirth. </p><p>    “Iruka.” He tipped his head back toward the house. “Naruto’s the brat with the water balloon. I can drag him over and have him apologize-”</p><p>    “Oh, no need. I should probably be thanking him.” </p><p>    “Huh?”</p><p>    “Nothing. I’ll be back,” Kakashi promised, tossing him the towel. “To...return to shirt.” </p><p>    “Right. Yeah. Okay.” Iruka caught it and gave him a shy wave. “Sorry again. See you.”</p><p>    Kakashi nodded, snapping his fingers. The pug snorted awake, yawned, and trotted to his heels obediently. They turned to go, but not before Kakashi shot Iruka another sexy grin over his shoulder. </p><p>    God, he was on FIRE. That sun was <em> searing </em>. He really needed to get inside and-</p><p>    “HEY, DAD!”</p><p>    Naruto hit him in the face with a water balloon. </p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>